Sweet Dreams
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Who knew a car chase could end so well? Prowl surely didn't.


Author's Notes: Alright my readers, I know it's been a good deal of time since I've done ANYTHING on this site. Well my little period of 'isolation' was due to 1.) School's come back with a vengeance, 2.) Writer's block has dug her claws deeply into my soul, keeping my creative writing abilities from me. Anyway I've won the battle against that vicious creature and got out alive, though not without some injuries. So while I recover, this little tidbit came to mind.

So enjoy my return gift my pretties!

* * *

Recharge.

It's like a piece of heaven whenever I could get it. It's a rare thing that's why I favor it so much. Though not many know that little fact. Well with all the work I take off Prime's shoulders along with my own work I'm actually surprised I'm not already offline. I know it's a bad thing to saw about myself but I was never known to play on a subject not logically fought.

The thing I really love about recharging in my berth was that Jazz would always wrap his arms around my waist keeping me warm. Hey sometimes it gets cold in our room during the dark hours even with our thermal blankets. Then I have to take in the fact that my mate always kicks them half way across the room. I'm not even exaggerating there. Dear Primus I swear he must have tampered with his leg hydraulics again. I remember the last time he decided to 'upgrade' himself. Ratchet wasn't too happy with that hole in his wall. My brother has the quarters adjacent to us, and these walls are not at thick as they may seem.

Anyway usually I would peacefully drift off into recharge after Jazz stopped fidgeting and settled one of his legs between mine (a habit I was never able to shake from him). But today felt strange for some reason.

I couldn't place what it was due to my state of processor but it was neither bad nor discomforting. Almost like a soft caress though I know it couldn't be that.

I felt it again this time on one of my wings. The one jazz lies on. Now keep in mind I'm having a processor relay (kind of like those dreams the humans have) about this one time I chased down that criminal in Iacon. Primus I don't think I have ever had such an exhilarating chase.

Anyway it came again, when I flew off the speed bump actually. It slid down my side and wound its way around my hips to finally come and circle my interfacing panel. It felt odd partly because in my processor I was still in my vehicle mode, so I revved my engine against the feeling.

This time, Primus, they were faster, they were harder, they were everywhere. I drifted around a tight corner and revved my engine as I tried making up lost time, but it seamed the farther I went, the harder I pushed, the more I wanted it, the fiercer it came.

As I came to a momentary stop I checked in my systems condition with a quick auto scan. Just high temperature but that was expected.

I felt a soothing caress on my wings and couldn't help the small purr of my systems. Then suddenly a powerful surge from my interfacing equipment made me swerve and drive off the highway. I didn't even notice the soft whimper leave my lips. Oh saint Primus thank you for letting this be a processor relay.

Then as quickly as it came it left, but here's the thing...it always came back harder than before. I flipped on my roof top lights, alerting the public that I was not to have my path blocked. The tingling came again, swirling around my head lights. I couldn't stop the hiccup of my systems.

Hey all the glass on my body was sensitive, just like my doorwings. Speaking of my doorwings that pleasurable feeling drifted over the black panels on the back. I saw my prey weaving in and out of the traffic.

"Gotch ya!"

I quickly turned down an alley and pushed my engine to no limits, knowing I was so close. Ever so painfully close to finally catching him.

I slid out into the streets, ignoring the honks and yells aimed my way. Well that was until they realized I was an enforcer. It always amused me how bots try and behave while I'm around. Don't they know that I can see them from over 3 miles away? Enforcer scanners were the best of Cybertron so...yeah. Anyway like I was saying the feeling slowly circled around my interfacing panel again, this time harder than before. Much harder. It wasn't painful, oh primus no, it was just so strong that I even ran into the guard rail on the side of the bridge I was on.

Unconsciously whimpering at the sting of the scratches now sailing all along my entire right side I heard something whisper to me but it was too soft. I couldn't make out the words over the sounds of the traffic, the lunar winds flying by me, or the sounds of my working engine but I knew the tone of that voice but from where? Eh it didn't matter now, so I threw that questions to the wind to focus on my query.

I spread my scanners till- there he is!

I accelerated, pushing myself so furiously I felt the pistons in my engine work so hard I thought they were going to explode or shoot out the top of my hood; whatever came first.

I came up on him faster than he expected because I noticed the slight jerk in his driving. Not wanting to lose this chance I started the grapplers in my bumper, preparing to grab a hold of him and shock his systems into recharge.

Wish I could have done that, for the moment I opened the compartment I stalled. Overwhelming pleasure overtook me. I felt myself yell out and momentarily black out; as if I had shut off all my sensors. Then an astrosecond later I look up to see I was still driving, still trying to grab a hold of the car in front of me. Though it seamed the closer I got to that black bumper the stronger the pleasure became.

"This is my only chance!"

If I messed this up everything would have been for nothing.

"So close!"

There!

My vocalized crashed as I screamed. Primus I couldn't remember the last time I've felt this good. Swerving slightly I felt my systems start to fade. Darkness slowly started to enclose around me as I tried holding on.

"No!Noononono!"

Then, before I knew it everything shattered and I slowly opened my optics as they powered on. Blinking them a couple of time I finally realized what I was looking at: the ceiling of mine and Jazz's quarters. Quirking my head to the side I absently noticed it looked strange some how. Then it hit me. The reason why it looked strange. I was slightly bouncing and when you're in recharge you don't bounce. I knew that much for sure. A mew unconsciously escaped me as I felt pleasure race through my groggy systems; a familiar pleasure might I add.

I heard heavy panting and looked down to see my legs parted, held high up on black shoulders, my paneling wide open, and Jazz smiling at me as me shoved his hips forward, making me whimpered undignifyingly.

"I was wondering when ya were gonna wake up Love. Thought I was gonna have to seriously pound inta ya ta rouse ya from tha dead."

Primus, he'd been interfacing with me this whole time! Ever since I started the chase! He was the reason why I swerved off the road! Why I ran into the guard railing and scraped up my side!

For a moment I wondered how he had managed to do that before overwhelming bliss took a hold of me.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hmm....well I know the recharging idea was partially due to my own lack of sleep. The interfacing idea....I have no idea where that came from, and the 'chasing' scene was partly due to my idea that back when Prowler was an enforcer, yes he was still ol' stick-up-the-aft-port-Prowler, but I believe that he must've had fun here and there. I have an image of a young Prowler riding around Iacon looking for 'criminals' to punish...

Wow.....If I didn't know better I'd say that sounded dirty. Hehehe. :D

Oh and for the part where Prowler has his grappler thingies...imagine them kind of like Barricade's grapplers like in the '07 movie. There now you know what I'm talking about. That's the safest way to take down a criminal in Iacon. Those enforcers, always thinking of you! :]

Anyway, hope you some what enjoyed this.

Now I'm off to finish my unfinished chapter 4 of Sparked?


End file.
